


Cold Steel, Hot Skin

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober, Knife Play, M/M, Temperature Play, consensual cutting, magic and knives during sex, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Nyx loves using magic on his daggers, and Ignis loves having those blades used on him.





	Cold Steel, Hot Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. Here is day three, temperature play/knife play. This is short and sweet.
> 
> not beta-ed

Nyx infuses the dagger with a blizzard spell, ice crystals racing across the metal of the blade. He looks at the man tied to his bed, crimson silk bands tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, a matching blindfold across his eyes.

“Ready?” Nyx asks, dragging his fingers over Ignis Scientia’s chest. Ignis moans, arching into the warm touch of Nyx’s fingers.

“Yes,” Ignis says.

Nyx lowers the freezing dagger to Ignis’ sternum, the edge of the blade against heated flesh. Ignis stills, anticipation making his cock leak. Nyx drags the blade down Ignis’ chest, a raised red line following in its wake.

Ignis’ eyes flutter behind the blindfold at the touch of the dagger. The blade is icy cold, a direct contrast to the heat of his skin. He moans, straining against the bonds around his wrists and ankles.

“Harder,” Ignis hisses, muscles straining.

Nyx is more than happy to comply. The blade bites into Ignis’ flesh, a line of blood following in its wake. Both men moan, and Nyx lays the flat of the iced blade against Ignis’ flesh, cooling hot skin. He watches the blood trickle over Ignis’ skin, dark red streams against creamy flesh.

He switches the spell for the dagger, flames dancing along its length. Ignis moans as the heat nears him. Nyx doesn’t touch him with the flaming dagger, he only holds it close enough for Ignis to really feel the heat, his skin turning pink as Nyx moves the dagger over Ignis’ skin.

Once Ignis’ skin is pink and shiny with a sheen of sweat, Nyx switches the spell again, lightning sparking along the blade. Ignis whispers Nyx’s name like a prayer, hair raising as Nyx traces the lightning infused blade over Ignis’ skin.

Ignis moans and writhes, hips arching as electricity moves across his body. His heart thunders in his chest and Ignis comes with a cry, seed spurting across his stomach. He goes limp in the bonds, panting.

Nyx switches back to an ice spell, using the flat of the dagger to cool Ignis’ heated skin. He waits until Ignis’ breathing is back to normal, a smile twitching across his mouth. Nyx sets the dagger aside and unties Ignis’ hands and ankles, massaging strained muscles.

“As ever, you were beautiful,” Nyx whispers against Ignis’ ear as he pulls the blindfold off.

Ignis blinks in the dim light, smiling at his lover. Nyx seals their lips together, his hand over the fresh cuts on Ignis’ chest.

They will scar, adding to the multitude of silver lines on Ignis’ body, and both men love that.

A constant reminder of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
